


The Stable Boy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there lived a young man named Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stable Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Daniel  
> Date Written: 31 March 2015  
> Word Count: 165  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0 - Part 1  
> Summary: Once upon a time there lived a young man named Daniel.  
> Spoilers: Consider the entirety of Daniel's storyline up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply, but there is mention of secondary character death.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I really wasn't expecting to be writing this. This is more about Daniel than we technically know from the show, but when has that ever stopped me, right? There is a distinct possibility this will somehow get fleshed out in a fic, but I'm not entirely sure yet.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine…

Once upon a time  
Lived a young man named Daniel.  
Raised by two parents  
Who loved and supported him,  
Even if they went without.

The sole survivor  
Of so many pregnancies,  
But never alone.  
He was the last to take breath,  
But not the last gestation.

His parents were poor:  
His father a farrier  
In the king's stable,  
While his mother cared for them  
After work in the kitchens.

They tried to keep him  
Fed, clothed, and warm in winter.  
But in summertime,  
He was on his own all day.  
He helped in the fields to eat.

He helped his father,  
Learning the farrier trade.  
He had a calling,  
Or so his father had said,  
And could charm all the horses.

When his mother died,  
He left to seek his future.  
His father blamed him  
For his mother's fragile health.

And then he met her:  
The girl who made his heart sing.  
She and the horses  
Became his whole existence  
Until her mother killed him.


End file.
